The End
by inhereuphoriceyes
Summary: For sibunian's Joy Mercer's Death Contest. Fabian and Nina get married, but what will happen when Joy crashes the party? It's short, but nice. R&R!


**Okay, so this is for sibunian's fanfic contest. I'm not a big fan of Joy, but I don't hate her. Anyways, I'm bored and too lazy to write my other story so here I go. If it's terrible, I'm sorry. I just ate A LOT and I'm pretty sure I'm close to passing out. Please review and take the poll on my profile!**

**By the way, this is told from omniscient POV. **

**Disclaimer: Dear Nickelodeon, none of us are EVER going to say we own House of Anubis, even if we wanted to. But, if one day, there is some bold person out there, I guess you have a right to make us do these. Either way, I'm not that person. **_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS.**_

"You may now kiss the bride," said the pastor. He smiled a bright smile, looking endearingly at the couple he had just married. He of course had done this many times, but he never seemed to get tired of it. He too, had been married for 29 years, going on 30. He loved seeing the compassion between two people and enjoyed making it official for them. He loved seeing the bride's shy smile, and hearing the guests murmur "Aww." It was such a peaceful happy memorable moment, and he loved being a big part of it.

And as the couple kissed, he sighed in a way that meant "Today was a good day." He also noticed something about the couple. He realized that this here, really was true love. He noted that they looked at each other with such certainty. They were completely confident that the other partner didn't have something else up on their sleeve. They looked at each other in sync, which contributed to their vows of love. They acted as if they were best friends. They could tell each other anything, everything. They acted...as if their world was complete as long as the other was with them.

The woman settled her arms around the man's neck, while the man placed his hands on the woman's waist as they kissed. It was a soft cute kiss. The couple just held their lips together. It wasn't a dirty or passionate kiss. Just a honey-sweet kiss that you would see in the movies, except it was real. There were real emotions as they kissed. No extra lighting or digital effects. It was all real, and possibly one of the most wonderful moments to capture.

After a few seconds, the two tore apart from each other. They only looked at each other and grinned an idiotic lovable grin. "I love you Nina." the man whispered. The man then brushed the woman's light brown wavy hair to the side and gave her a light peck on the cheek. The woman then surprisingly ruffled the man's long draped dark brown hair. The crowd gave another "Aww" and the couple turned to look at them, finally realizing what they were doing. The woman retreated her hands and blushed a crimson red. The man did the same, trying hard to smile for everyone, wrapping his arms around his lover.

And at that moment, everything was perfect. Until a skinny woman in a ripped black dress stormed onto the scene. She stopped at the flowery arch, then screamed, "NINA, YOU DESPICABLE LITTLE S-L-U-T!" The woman who appeared to be 'Nina' then huddled against her husband, shaking her head.

The man then briskly said, "Joy, don't ruin this. I thought you'd move on by now. But you just need to except it. I don't love you. And if you really did love me, you'd let me go and understand that I love Nina more than anything."

"Oh-oh fine. No, Fabian. I don't care about being with you anymore. But I'm not leaving here until that _whore_ is **dead**. You didn't think I'd move on without getting some type of revenge." She then took out a long shiny knife that glinted in the sun. Her lips pressed together in a thin line as she stalked down the aisle toward the bride and groom. When she was almost there, a long blonde haired woman raced towards her and tackled the intruder to the ground. The woman yelled, "NEVER...EVER...MESS...WITH...FABINA!"

The to-be murderer struggled to plunge the knife into the blonde's back because they were constantly rolling against the floor, pulling chunks of the other's hair. The pressure soon eased off as the blonde began to loosen up. Joy finally got a good grip on the knife when the blonde ran back. Joy was getting up to chase her when she felt a sticky liquid on her head. A small red drop dripped off her hair and landed in the palm of her hand. The next thing she knew, a large glass bowl clashed against her head, piercing her entire scalp and body, making her gush and ooze out bloody red substances... And she knew it was the end. So she used her last few moments and crawled a foot away from the couple, rasping, "I-I HAAAAATE YOU..." She then began to shiver and twitch. And as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the last thing she heard was, "He's mine, BITCH."

**And that's the end of The End.**


End file.
